


because you were there, too

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Annoyed!Patrick, Boy Scouts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, Peterick, Synesthesia, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Pete and Patrick talk some things out on top of a hill, and it turns into some pretty deep conversation.
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	because you were there, too

Laying in the grass on the top of the tallest hill in town, Patrick turned on his side to face Pete. “What do you remember of when we met?” He wondered aloud. Pete lifted his head and faced him, too.

“We met at Boy Scouts, dude.” He answered dully. His lips pulled into smirk. “Don’t you remember?”

Patrick scowled. “I know WHERE we met, but what was life like back then? I keep losing track of what it was all about.” He closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze lift his hair up and down.

Pete was silent. Clearly, he was thinking about it, too. When he did reply, it was quiet and unsure. “Things were weird back then.” He said. “I didn’t know what I was doing or who I was and it all just got awkward.”

Patrick bit his lip. “You were so confident, though.” He recalled how 12 year old Pete Wentz would do anything for a dare; climb a tall tree, shout embarrassing statements, start randomly clapping until other people followed… there was no way he was awkward.

“If foolish was confident, yes. I was very confident then.” Pete reached out to rest his hand on top of Patrick’s. “I just wanted to see you smile. That’s why I did all those things. Even when I fell off that rock and broke my arm, I didn’t cry.”

“Why?” Patrick interrogated sharply. “You were in so much pain. I could see the bone when you broke your arm!” He shuddered.

Pete chuckled. “You were standing nearby. I wanted to impress you so much.”

Patrick sighed, “You wanted to impress me too much, Peter. Too much.” 

“It was all worth it.”

“How?”

“You’re mine, all because I impressed you.”

“You’re still cute when you cry. I would have been fine if you cried. Breaking a bone hurts, so it doesn’t make sense to not cry. Why didn’t you cry if I clearly liked you back anyways? I thought I was being blatantly obvious.” Patrick felt a whole new level of annoyed. He didn’t think he was so important that someone with an injury would deny pain just to, what, impress him? His hand trembled underneath Pete’s.

Pete stammered for a while. “I-I-I-I… I thought… I…” he knew he was screwed, no matter what he said. Patrick was frustrated, and there were very few ways to help that. “I had a good reason to not cry…?” He tried to use that as an excuse.

Patrick exhaled. “Whatever. Let’s stop talking about this, but just remember, I will bring this up again one day. Be prepared, Wentz.” A silence followed and in that time he calmed down a bit. About ten minutes later he scooted closer to his boyfriend and pressed his face against Pete’s jacket. He took in Pete’s distinctive scent, the familiar shade of cyan fuzzing around his vision. Pete was always blue. No matter what, he always looked, smelled, and acted blue. His voice sounded light brown, and his laugh was this irreplaceable sandy blonde colour. But in the end, Patrick felt like the colours belonged to himself instead of Pete. After all, Pete belonged to him.

He thought about everything they’d done together through the years. Starting a band, helping Pete with his divorce, helping Pete get over Mikey Way, and finally getting the nerve to confess love to Pete. They’d been dating for eight years, almost nine by now. To Patrick, that felt like way too long. A time span like that could only mean one thing; it can only go uphill. “Hey Pete,” began Patrick, “I want to ask you something.”

Pete tensed up. “I’m innocent, I swear!” He said loudly.

Patrick cocked his head to the side. “That wasn’t the question…” he replied. “I wanted to ask you a really hard question. You don’t have to say yes, but I was just wondering if you wanted to…”

Pete bit his lip. “Yes? I’m listening, baby.”

Patrick blushed harder than ever. “Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Like, we’d get married and buy a house and adopt kids and do everything together? I love you so much and—“

“Yep.” Said Pete.

Patrick stopped in his tracks. “Excuse me, what?” He sputtered.

Pete smiled. “Yep.” He repeated. 

“Is that a yes or no?”

“Yep.”

“Pete, this is a serious question. You can’t just say—“

“Yep.”

“Don’t make me rethink my question, babe.”

“Yep.”

“If you say ‘yep’ one more time—“

“Sure.”

“Oh my God, Pete. Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Pete kissed Patrick lightly on the forehead. “I will spend the rest of my life with you. Every morning, you will wake up hugged close to my chest, like you are now. Maybe I won’t be ready for kids in a long time, but we can get a dog. That dog will be our kid.”

“What will we name the dog?” Patrick snickered. He kissed Pete quickly on the mouth. 

Pete gazed into Patrick’s ice blue eyes. “What colour am I? In that colourful little mind of yours, what am I?” He nuzzled Patrick’s cheek. 

Patrick didn’t hesitate. “Cyan, blue, periwinkle… any of those?”

“I like periwinkle. I wish I could give you a colour.”

Patrick smiled. He switched the topic, since he always felt weird talking about his synesthesia. “I can’t believe you said yes.” He chuckled. “You son of a gun. We’re getting married!” He laced their fingers together and stared at the sky again. 

“I love how excited you are. It’s as if you weren’t the one who asked. I’m supposed to be crying happy tears, remember?” Pete teased him calmly.

Patrick had such a perfect comeback, to the point it had him buzzing all over. “You don’t cry when you’re in front of me, remember?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’m not proud of this one. It was just something to use so I could test out writing on ao3. I hope it was in character. Check back for more FOB fics. Tell me what you thought of this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
